1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clock assembly, and more particularly to a clock assembly having a novel configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical clocks include a clock mechanism disposed in a housing which lacks changeablility. Normally, the clocks comprise a complicated configuration which is adverse for maintenance purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional clocks.